capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
2083 Cascade of Terror
The 2083 Cascade of Terror, also known as the Caeli Resurgence, was a series of battles, terrorist attacks, and other forms of violence carried out by the Caeli Holdouts against various nations that were membered to the Isteroxean Union. It was also the official return of the Extrema Caeli remnants, as they had remained hidden since 2061. The Battle Beginning on Brezniik IV, 2083, the Caeli Holdouts made themselves known to the world by targeting a busy street in Constellium, Eulumia, and gunning down all citizens and passers-by. The attack lasted 50 minutes, as it took this long for the Eulumian law enforcement to take down the heavily armoured assailants. After several days of investigation by the Eulumian government and IU inspectors, it was revealed that the terrorists were indeed part of the Caeli Holdouts. Soon thereafter, several MPV Rock Ramblers arrived on an unmarked ship that docked in a small Eulumian town. After being hauled off of the ship, the Rock Ramblers began to demolish the town. The Rock Ramblers were apparently heavily modified, all including mounted machine guns, and one with a flamethrower. Dozens of Eulumian citizens were killed in the attack, and millions of dollars in damage was done to the town's infrastructure. The Rock Ramblers continued their rampage until a squadron of Isteroxean Union tanks and perdial voxi came to fight the attackers. A large battle ensued, ultimatley destroying the MPV Rock Ramblers -- but at the cost of half the IU squadron's members. The pilots of the Rock Ramblers were later identified as being part of the Caeli Holdouts, as well. The remains of the modified Rock Ramblers were then investigated by the Harbian Eclipse Agency, and they determined that the perdial voxi were part of the stolen shipment of the HCS Aphyean. Several other skirmishes and attacks happened through th emonth of Brezniik, much to the dismay of the Isteroxean Union. The Atonement of Harmony demanded the AoH Peacekeeping move into Larusia to combat the Caeli Holdouts, but the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia -- courtesy of Viktoria Dunwall-Smythe -- rejected this notion, and threatened withdrawing all Concordians from the AoH's numbers. This terribly angered many members of the IU -- especially Eulumia. By late Brezniik, Harbitros had asked for clearance to begin a full movement of forces into the IU to fight off the Caeli Holdouts, but the IU quickly rejected this notion under the pretense that everything was under control. However, this was not so, and the Isteroxean Union began to face extreme backlash from its own citizens and member nations. As the attacks by the Caeli Holdouts became more frequent and more violent, the approval rating of the IU reached historical lows, and most citizens lost faith in its ability to keep order across Isteroxe. Soon, small outbursts of riots, protests, and looting erupted from Versienna, Eulumia to the smallest towns of Jelunia. Through the month of Aeostril, battles between the Caeli Holdouts and the Isteroxean Union became far more aggravated. At this point, the vigilante paramilitary group, the Sons of Ulciscor, announced they would soon be entering the conflict, as it was clear that the IU could not properly fight against the constant, belligerent attacks by the enemy. However, just days after this announcement, sightings of extraordinary individuals suddenly fighting the Caeli Holdouts spread across all forms of media across the modern world. From descriptions of synthetic pyrogenesis and super strength to laser beams and a flying man, the intensifying conflict across Isteroxe caught the eyes of every significant nation leader. On Aeostril XIX, these elusive individuals made themselves known by proclaiming themselves to be the "Regulators -- the saviours of Isteroxe". The leader of this fringe group proclaimed himself to be simply 'Proviso'. Other notable members of the Regulators were the once disappeared Glade Sunderval, clad in his cryosuit, and a mysterious individual with biomechanical vertical take-off wings referred to as simply Creydal. The populations of the various Isteroxean nationstates under strife supported these 'Regulators', and favoured them over their own law enforcement. This group instantly caught the attention of the Harbian Eclipse Agency, as many of its footsoldiers had been reported as wielding weapons that fire laser beams, among other things. The HEA knew the Regulators had some link to the 2079 Carmine Valley Heist, but seeing as how popular they were with the majority of Isteroxeans, the agency deemed it currently unwise to engage them. On Baey III, the Sons of Ulciscor finally joined the fray, but were not nearly as idolized or adored as the Regulators. Due to this, there were several instances of the Sons of Ulciscor and Regulators fighting one another, rather than the Caeli Holdouts. Secretly, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros backed the Sons of Ulciscor by giving them large funds, and giving unto them many advanced weapons, as well as experimental Prismbeam weapons. Several Eclipse operatives even fought alongside the Sons of Ulciscor. The situation across Isteroxe only became worse as the month of Baey dragged on. The Regulators, with their amazing abilities, were able to defeat entire squadrons of the Caeli Holdouts, but the latter just kept returning with more infantry. On Baey XIV, however, the Cascade of Terror took an unexpected turn. Outside of the Palace de Viteva, the Regulators announced they would give a press briefing on their achievements in the conflict. When various journalists and reporters, from Isteroxean countries and abroad, gathered at the steps of Eulumia's capital building, the doors of the capital opened, and the footsoldiers of the Regulators marched outward in a guard-like fashion. Then emerged Proviso, Glade Sunderval, Creydal, accompanied with several new individuals. One new individual was a young Friivian man who had a strange biomechanical augmentation surrounding the left side of his chest. Near Proviso was a much older, grey Mohzeus Maliroy, bound in chains. The leader of the Regulators then gave a rallying speech to the journalists and gathered crowd, and turned to the elderly Maliroy. With one quick action, Proviso showed the world his biomechanical augmentations when a blade exited his arm, and impaled Maliroy through the heart. The execution was shown to people all over the world on live television, and thus many feeds were cut soon after the execution. Two other Regulator footsoldiers then exited Palace de Viveta with Chancellor Amelia Benedetto. Proviso then demanded that the Regulators rule the mighty Eulumian Federation, and for Amelia to give up her title to him. After a minute of silence, Benedetto succumbed to Proviso's wishes, and allowed herself to be usurped by him. This action was met with cheers all across Eulumia, Larusia, and Isteroxe. However, the international community reacted with mixed to negative reactions -- especially the Corporatocracy of Harbitros. This event marked the end of the Cascade of Terror, as the Caeli Holdouts' leader had been executed in front of everyone -- a feat no country was able to pull off since the original emergence of Extrema Caeli. Aftermath The Cascade of Terror marked the beginning of the Isteroxean Union's collapse. Shortly after the execution of Mohzeus Maliroy and the Regulators becoming the dominant force in Eulumia, Proviso officially announced the exit of Eulumia from the Isteroxean Union, seemingly overriding Eulumia's parliament. This action was the final nail into the IU's coffin. By the end of Baey, several other nations left the Isteroxean Union's membership with overwhelming approval. By the end of Junith, the Isteroxean Union announced its official dissolution, and Isteroxe's economy crashed, causing massive ripples through the world economy. Though the Caeli Holdouts seemingly vanished after Maliroy's death, civil unrest became evermore present all across Isteroxe. The Corporatocracy of Harbitros threatened that if things continued to escalate by the end of Quintillitus, the Harbian Eclipse Agency and Legionnaire International would take control of the debacle. Meanwhile, the Sons of Ulciscor refused to leave the nations they were present in, and found themselves frequently at odds with the rising Regulator militia and patrols. Category:Events Category:Terrorist Attacks Category:Wars & Battles Category:Resurgence War Category:Isteroxe